Realize Stay with me
by Cherry Ishida
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome used to go out, but since they broke up Inuyasha's trying to convince Kagome that she still needs him. However, his plan has a few problems, she seems to be doing fine without him. (Kag/Inu?) Just read it! Plz!
1. Really over?

A/N: This is my first fic. Please be nice!

**Chapter 1: Really Over?**

***Flashback***

Ring! Ring!

A young girl with black hair rushed to the phone. It had been ringing for a while now and she was a little late to it. But she had reasons why, her little brother had been running around the house like a lunatic with the cat, her mom asked her to help put away the groceries, and her Grampa expected her to answer the phone.

'Hello? Higurashi residence. Kagome speaking. May I ask whose calling?' she asked cheerfully.

'Where the heck was you?' an exasperated voice asked. 

'I'm so sorry; I had to take care of my Grampa because he caught a cold… I didn't mean to miss your track meet,' she replied. It was her boyfriend, Inuyasha Shikon. A little arrogant at times, but she had to love him.

'Couldn't you damn momma watch him?'

'She had to go to work, Inuyasha. Money has to get here somehow, we aren't exactly rich.'

'I didn't say you were,' he retorted, his voice raising. He couldn't believe this. She was trying to get smart with him and he didn't like it one bit. 'And if that's the case, why couldn't your little brother watch him?'

'He's too little. Why are you giving me such a hard time?' Kagome was starting to get a little annoyed. Did he not believe her or something?

'I'm not, but you've never missed me run before! You're the one that cares about everyone else but me.'

His last comment stung her hard in the heart. How could he say something like that? If there was one person she cared about the most, it was him and now he was trying to make her feel bad? 'Look, Inuyasha, let me call you back because if we continue like this I might say something I'll regret.'

Her blunt response struck an anger cord in Inuyasha. Who did she think she was anyway? 'Like what? It's over?'

'Inuyasha, don't play with me,' she warned.

'Feh. Don't you play with me, woman. Here I am, always working my ass off for you and this is the thanks?'

'Inuyasha, this is your last warning!'

'Before what? You get angry?'

'I'm already angry! Before I do this.' Dial tone.

It hit Inuyasha like that! How dare she hang up on him like that? She'd get hers.

*End of Flashback*

A happy couple stood in front of a row of lockers, one was open revealing some pictures of a boy with dark eyes and a girl with hazel eyes. They were the perfect couple.

Well, not anymore.

Inuyasha ripped out pictures of him and Kagome from his locker. It was over. He stopped as he pulled out one picture. A picture of her. Kagome. She was smiling and wearing his red-and-black 'Jidai High' track team jacket. He flipped to the back of the picture:

Hey, Inu-chan

Here's a picture for you to remind yourself of me when I'm not around. I want you to know how much I love you, but there are no words that can describe the intensity.

Much love,

            Kag-chan

_Much love my ass_, he thought bitterly, not even noticing that his best friend was talking to him.

"Inuyasha," Miroku was saying.

"What?" he growled. Inuyasha didn't want to be bothered right now. Maybe Miroku would get the hint and leave him alone.

No such luck.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha's bare locker, and then studied his friend. Something was wrong. Sure Inuyasha was usually moody, but today was a plus. Kagome had to be involved…

"What happened this time?" he asked, a little too relaxed. It was starting to become usual for Inuyasha and Kagome to have arguments.

"It all started on the damn phone…" Inuyasha paused. "Never mind." He was not in the mood to discuss it with anyone. He slammed his locker and stomped off.

Miroku shook his head. _Inuyasha is so short-tempered._

Kagome was sitting by herself at a table inside of the library. Sango was supposed to meet her there, but Kagome had decided to come a little early to think.

Think about Inuyasha.

They'd been together for six months and starting today it was over. Sango's voice broke her thoughts.

"Hey, Kagome, I'm amazed you're early."

"Yeah," she managed a weak smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Any fights with Inuyasha lately?"

"…"

"I knew it." Sango had known Kagome since kindergarten and by now had known when something was wrong with the girl. And not to mention the fact that Kagome wasn't a pro at masking her emotions. "Spill the tea."

So Kagome continued to tell her the incident, not missing a word of dialogue. "I really don't know if it's over or not, but I think it is. I've never seen Inuyasha act so immature. He acted as if I didn't care for him anymore!" 

She said it a little too loud and got some disapproving looks cast her way.

"Well, you two could always make up," Sango suggested.

"I don't think it'll be that simple."

She glanced at her watch. "C'mon, Kagome, it's been long enough. Let's go to lunch before somebody sits at our table." Sango rose from her chair. "And to imagine, we didn't get a thing for our project."

"The project? I had completely forgotten about it."

In their geography class, the four of them—Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha—were working on a project on the history of Japan.

"Oh well. We'll have to resort to using my dad fro information or some old books." Sango flashed a smile at Kagome. "Maybe it'll even bring you and Inuyasha back together."

"I doubt it."

Miroku stood impatiently in front of the lunchroom doors. He'd been waiting for… He checked his watch. Two minutes now! Where were they? Miroku glanced back inside the lunchroom. Inuyasha had gotten served and was walking from the line. Since he was usually the first person in the lunchroom then he'd save them a table. Today, however, was different. Miroku watched in awe as Inuyasha trotted right past the table. Where was he going…?

The girls arrived only a little later. Sango was surprised to see that Miroku was waiting out there. "Miroku, why aren't you saving our table?" she asked as they walked inside.

"Well, Inuyasha was supposed to be saving it but he walked right past. Wonder why."

_I know why,_ Kagome thought gloomily. _Because I'd be at the same table._

"Kagome," Miroku said, "me and Sango are going to the line, okay?"

She nodded and took a seat at their regular table then pulled out a bag lunch. She spied around the lunchroom searching for Inuyasha. It wasn't like she was worried, just curious. Then she saw it… he was sitting with Kikyo! Kikyo Hinasaka!

'Inuyasha! Over here!' she had called. Next thing he knew was that he was sitting at her table.

Inuyasha cast a sideways glance at Kikyo. There were some rumors that she liked him, but had decided not to say anything because he was going with Kagome at the time. Inuyasha smirked. If Kikyo still liked him then… Perfect! _Just wait, Kagome. You're gonna get yours…_

Ending notes: Hey everybody! How did ya like that? It started a little quickly but… I hope it wasn't too hard to follow. This is gonna be my first fic, but my second one is gonna be the bomb! Oh well, till then. Read and review! Click that button plz!


	2. Two can play that game

**A/N:** Don't worry, Ame Tenshi, I wasn't going to make Kagome like that. Anyways, let me get on.

**Disclaimer: If it was mine, would I be at ff.net? Takahashi Rumiko-sensei**

Chapter 2: Two can play that game 

Inuyasha looked around. The table consisted of Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Yura, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku. Each of them having an extensive background.

There was Kikyo Hinasaka. All the girls envied her because of her good looks, not to mention popularity. People were saying that she and Kagome looked similar, and they did except for that fact that Kikyo's hair was longer. 

Kagura Kirei was very narcissist and usually wore her hair piled up on top of her head. She was always staring in her mirror. 

Kanna Kirei is Kagura's 9th grade sister and a little nice. But sometimes when people hit the mark with her, she'd get mad and turned into a completely different person. Since she was kin to Kagura, she was allowed to sit at their table, which was marked by some students as the 'Cool' table.

Yura Orihara was very ecchi, and usually wore skimpy outfits and red eye shadow. But if she ever heard someone call her a slut she'd make you sorry you said that.

Kouga Kimura had long black hair that was always in a ponytail. Inuyasha and he had been rivals ever since forever basically. 

As for Sesshoumaru, he was Inuyasha's 12th grade brother. They didn't really get along either. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had nothing in common, but resembled each other with their silky, silver hair.

And last, and least in Inuyasha's book, was Naraku. He was a pure bad boy and had the strength to prove it. Once he and Inuyasha got into a fight. But that was grade school…

"Inuyasha? Is it true?" Kikyo asked with wide eyes.

Inuyasha blinked back to reality. "Huh?"

Kikyo lowered her eyes. "So… About you and Higurashi…"

He smirked. "I know you're wondering, and yea, we did break up."

She flashed a smile. "Just so you know, I'm single, but I am sad to know that you two are finished," she said in a tone less than sympathetic. She might have said that out-loud, but inside she was dying for them to break up. Actually she was thrilled; overjoyed… you get the point. Kikyo had liked Inuyasha since 1st grade, but she had been too shy to tell him.

"You two should hook up," Yura said licking her ice cream, "I, on the other hand, prefer to keep my options open."

Kouga grinned. Now it was his chance. Hearing that was like music to his ears. He had liked Kagome for the longest and now it was his turn. Kouga suddenly rose from the table. "I'm going to go put up my tray."

"Take mine too," Kikyo said offering hers.

Kouga finally took it after a string of complaints. He dashed over to the trashcan and disposed of the trays. _Time to operate plan Get Kagome._

He flashed his sexiest smile and headed over to Kagome's table.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Huh?" she turned around and came face to face with… Houjo.

"So how are you?" he asked with a bright smile.

"F-fine."

Kouga frowned. What was Mr. Perfect doing here? And talking to his bout-to-be woman… _Oh well, he calmed himself. _I got this.__

"Yo, Kagome."

"K-Kouga?" Kagome was dumbfounded. What was up with this? This sudden attention. 

He smiled that sexy smirk of his before saying, "I heard about you and Inuyasha."

"I did as well," Houjo interrupted. "I know this must be a hard time for you, but just know that if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

"That's kind of you, Houjo," she managed to say.

Kouga flashed a look at Houjo. Who did he think he was? Playing Mr. Nice Guy. Well… He was like that everyday. But still… The conversation was starting to get too peachy, time for Kouga! "So, Kagome, to drown out your sorrows, why don't you come with me to see a movie?"

"Or what about dinner tonight?" a low voice asked.

Kagome looked up and stared into the face of…Sesshoumaru. Which was a surprise, he had always said that he didn't like her…now he was offering her out to dinner?

Inuyasha flicked his attention back to his old table and hatred immediately filled his eyes. What the hell was Kagome doing? He stared in awe. They have a little argument and she drops him like hot food in your mouth. Well, two could play that game. And just when he had decided against it…

Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo. "But enough of that. Let me cut to the chase. Kikyo, would you go out with me?"

As Sango and Miroku headed back to the table carry9ing their trays, boy were they surprised.

"What a playerette," Miroku was saying, "They break up and she already has some boys on layaway. Even Sesshoumaru."

Sango shook her head. "No way, there must be a misunderstanding or something."

"So?" the boys asked Kagome in unison.

She didn't know what to say. I mean, it wasn't everyday that a bunch of good looking guys came and asked her out. But before she could reply, Inuyasha and Kikyo walked over to the table—holding hands!

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said with a smirk, "we just came over to announce something. Kikyo and I go out now."

The words hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. She had to nearly suppress the tears that were threatening to fall down her face. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had thrown her away—just like that. And she had been willing to work it out…

Kagome wanted to slap him, she wanted to scream, but she decided that would only make him feel good about himself. She chose to reply with a simple, "That's nice."

 "It is, isn't it?" Inuyasha answered trying to hold back his anger. Kagome was supposed to be crushed, to beg for him back, but she didn't. This angered him. "Well, we'll be leaving now." He gave her one last look before they walked back.

_Great,_ Kagome thought. _Oh well, two can play that game._

"I'm sorry," Kagome said turning her attention to her 'admirers', "but I'm supposed to be studying tonight. Maybe we could hook up some other time."

"That's okay," Houjo said. "We could save our get together for Saturday; go out for lunch or something."

Kagome smiled. "Sure."

"Well, bye." He jogged off while flashing his bright smile.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga both exchanged glances that evidently said 'We have to get rid of Houjo'. 

**Ending Notes: I hope they weren't all that OOC. Did you enjoy this chapter? If you did, just wait till Ch. 3. Lots of laughs hopefully. Koto-chawan ^.^**


End file.
